Segunda Chance
by Nath Tsubasa Evans
Summary: One-Shot.Uma conversa que o marcou para sempre, e o motivou a ser quem era, mas as palavras só foram bem entendidas quando já era tarde demais para ele naquele momento. Mas quem disse que só temos uma única chance?


**Titulo:** Segunda Chance

**Autora:** Nath Tsubasa Evans

**Resumo:** Uma conversa que o marcou para sempre, e o motivou a ser quem era, mas as palavras só foram bem entendidas quando já era tarde demais para ele naquele momento. Mas quem disse que só temos uma única chance?

**N/A:** Presente de aniversário da minha irmã de coração Vitória (V). E totalmente dedicada a você mana.

* * *

**Capitulo único:**

**Segunda Chance**

Sua concentração estava no livro de poções que tinha no colo, um livro que ele colocava melhoras nas instruções das poções, quando ele escutou a risada dela, e não conseguiu não levantar seus olhos no livro. E encontrado o objeto de todo o seu amor de mãos dadas com aquele petulante do Potter.

Ele não conseguiu ver aquele beijo singelo trocado pelo casal que se aproximou naquele sétimo, e ultimo ano, deles em Hogwarts. Sentiu seu estomago contorcer e o coração se apertar com uma dor que ele nunca achou que poderia sentir. Tentou voltar sua concentração para o livro novamente, mas a imagem do casal estava impressa em sua mente.

E acabou não resistindo levantando seus olhos negros como piche do livro e encontrou os olhos verdes que ele conhecia tão bem o encarando com a mesma expressão há algum tempo. Uma expressão que ele preferia não ver. Por isso voltou seus olhos para o livro que ele tinha no colo. E também não viu quando a ruiva se afastou do namorado que olhava sério e preocupado na direção que ela ia.

Só foi notar quando sentiu alguém sentar a seu lado e o cheiro do perfume dela impregnou seus sentidos.

- O que quer Evans? – perguntou um pouco ríspido, sem levantar os olhos.

- Conversar, Sev. – a ruiva disse suavemente, usando o apelido que ela não usava há tempos.

A garota suspirou quando ele ainda se negou a olha-la e fingia fazer anotações no livro.

- Sabe Sev... Teve uma época que eu gostei de você, realmente _gostei_. – começou ela, olhando para o lago e vendo James a olhando de lá e acenando para ela, no que ela sorriu de volta a ele. – Mas você fez esse sentimento mudar, e fez-me enxergar outras coisas depois de suas decisões, e eu descobri que eu amava outra pessoa.

- Se veio aqui só para me dizer o quanto está feliz com o Potter, Evans, pode se retirar. – disse ele em um tom magoado, ele realmente percebeu que as escolhas dele afastou-a dele e a aproximou do Potter. Não precisava que ela o contasse.

- Não é isso Sev... – ela suspirou, olhando-o, mesmo que ele não a olhasse. – Eu não vim dizer só isso. – ela falou determinada. – Sev, apesar de tudo eu ainda gosto de você... Não só isso, eu o amo, mas não do jeito que antes, eu o amo como a um amigo, e sempre vou amar.

Ela pausou esperando alguma resposta dele, mas ele se manteve calado. Como ele poderia falar se ele estava lutando para não chorar ali?

Ela suspirou, mas não perdeu as esperanças, e colocou uma mão no ombro dele, em que ele deu um tranco em seu ombro para afastar a mão dela dali. Fazendo-a afastar sua mão com outro suspiro.

- Eu vim te dizer que se um dia você acordar e perceber que suas escolhas e ações só te levaram para sua destruição, eu vou estar lá Sev, te esperando com os braços abertos para te ajudar. – disse com toda a sinceridade que seu coração possuía, porque era verdade o que ela falava. – Porque apesar de tudo, e acima de tudo, você é meu melhor amigo, e sempre será.

E dizendo essas palavras Lílian levanta-se batendo a mão em suas vestes para tirar a grama da saia. E virou-se para Snape que ainda mantinha os olhos bem focados no livro de poções.

- Não se esqueça disso Sev... Todos têm direito a uma segunda chance, e você precisa encontrar a sua. – e com isso se virou distanciando-se, sendo a última vez em suas vidas que eles conversariam.

Snape levantou seus olhos marejados do livro, vendo as costas da garota que ele amava, vendo os cabelos acaju balançarem a medida que ela andava até ao Potter que a esperava com os braços abertos. Ele assistiu os dois se abraçando sentindo seu coração se contrair dolorosamente.

Tinha perdido sua chance com ela, porque ela agora amava outro do jeito que ele queria que ela o amasse. Mas ela ainda o amava... Como amigo, e isso o aqueceu de certa forma, mesmo que ele não quisesse sentir aquilo. E ele afastou essa sensação, porque ele não estava pronto para encarar isso naquele momento.

E ele passou os últimos dias, semanas, meses, anos pensando nas palavras dela, ele nunca esqueceu essa ultima conversa, foi a única coisa que o manteve lúcido através dos anos, e o que o fez buscar Dumbledore quando soube da morte dos Potter. E foi o que o motivou a proteger aquele garoto petulante tão parecido com o pai. Foi ela, foi suas palavras. Sua segunda chance.

Mas ele só foi entender as palavras dela tarde demais, em sua morte. Enquanto ele estava ali na Casa dos Gritos, sentindo frio e dor das picadas da cobra de Voldemort e vendo o filho de sua melhor amiga que ele entendeu. Ele nunca a teria, porque ela amava outro, mas teria sua amizade... E poderia, enfim, encontrar a sua amada, a sua verdadeira segunda chance.

Porém ele foi tão cego, ele não procurou. Isso não o abalava, ele teria sua chance de novo, ele acreditava nisso. E nos seus últimos instantes ele pode sorrir e murmurar em seus pensamentos:

- Sim, Líly, eu vou ter minha segunda chance... Obrigado, minha amiga. – e sorriu fechando seus olhos e sendo tragado pela escuridão.

Para acordar em um lugar calmo e tranquilo, onde a grama verde roçava suas pernas e ele ver perto de uma árvore e um lago a figura de uma mulher de longos cabelos ruivos, acompanhada de um homem de cabelos despenteados e morenos. Os dois estavam sorrindo para ele, e estranhamente, ele estava sorrindo para os dois de uma forma que ele não sorria há anos.

- De nada, Sev. – falou a mulher lhe estendendo as mãos, em que ele pegou, sorrindo.

- Seja bem vindo, ranhoso. – o moreno que estava atrás da mulher, sorrindo para o outro moreno.

E com isso Snape soltou as mãos de Lily e se aproximou de James, e se assustou quando o mesmo o abraçou. Eles se afastaram, e em paz, partiram lado a lado rumo ao novo amanhã. Rumo a tão esperada segunda chance.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A:** Não ficou tão top, mas a ideia surgiu tão de repente que eu tive de escrever. Porque afinal é uma pequena homenagem ao Snape, eu espero, e um presente para a minha irmã de coração, V :3

Espero que vocês gostem como ela gostou :3

Muitos beijinhos

Nath


End file.
